A plant for AUTO
by FS-117
Summary: hi guys! this is other fanfic of AUTO, enjoy :D.


Hi Guys this is other fanfic that I came up...enjoy.

* * *

Was a beautiful day

and Auto wasn't so busy...ohh just the same...I check that everything is in order in the Axiom.

I've been a bit boring in these days, but sometimes I like is to see the landscape through the window of the Axiom.

I think I need a hobbie.

Well one day...when the captain arrived to the Axiom to visit me...and I ask myshelf:

*_Who he wants now?*_

So he came to me and, I Greet him like a soldier, he just smiled at me and says:

*well...Auto I have a job for you*

I put a confused look as he stretched the hands and he showed me what had brought. I see it and...wow it was a plant

But this was different to which had brought the probe Eve.

*I need that you take care this plant...Will help you with your relationship with the plants...take it*

I took it and I saw it of nearly...it's so pretty...of a green bright...and so small, I don't know that plant is, but it's beautiful.

And the captain says:

*I need your collaboration, you too can help with the regeneration of the planet Earth*

I felt moved with the words of the captain

*thanks captain...* I smiled inwardly.

the captain gives me a smile:

* now I trust on you... be careful with the plant...okay?*

And I say firmly :

* yes...sir*

after the captain went away,I ask myself...How I take care a plant? Hmmmmm...

*GO4, come here!,please*

I called to GO4, maybe he know ,after all... he has searching in the computer all about the plants

*yes sir...waht so you need?* he asked me

*okay GO4, the captain gave me this plant...* I show him the plant.

*Hmmmm...and...What's the matter?*.

*Well...* I say half blushing,*I don't know How to care for a plant* I look of sideways.

*that's all?...oh that's easy... only give it water and sun*.

I look at him confused

*really?...it dosen't seem so difficult* I said

*yes, that's all* he answer me.

So I take the plant to the griffin and I water it, and GO4 gets net to me, so he says

*Carefull sir...don't water it too, because it can drown it*

*Ehmm...okay?* I answer him confused...the plants Can drown?, sounds strange for me he speech like the plant was a person

* GO4...the plants can drown?* I asked him.

*Of corse the plants has life too,* he asnwer me

*ooohhhh...* I said and I was careful of don't water it too, as Go said.

*Now, you have to put it in a place where the sun reach...the window*

So I put the plant near of the window, the sun is reflected in its leaves, it look so beautiful, makes it bright

*Now, what do I do?*

* only wait and be patient* GO4 said.

*Okay* I answer him.

(2 hours later...)

Been passed two hours and nothing and I start to despair when this dosen't progress and I called to GO4 very angry

*GO4!* I called him so he wine very fast

*Yes sir?* he askes me very nervous.

*I've expected 2 hours...AND NOTHING!* I said very angry.

*yes sir but...*

*I've expected too time!... AND IT DOSEN'T GROW!* I interrupt him.

* yes sir, I know but it...*

* I did all that you said me!...WHY DON'T GROW!* I said screaming.

*Woow! calm down sir...* GO4 said me.

*Aaaahhg! yes...I should* I said

I took a deep breath...I count to 10 and I calm down...is something I learned If my temper gets out of control

I should control more my temper...is part of my Directive that I'm doing.

*ahhh..okey... don't worry...all right* I daid

*okey sir...no problem...what I meant was that it will take approximately 3 weeks to grow* he explains me.

*Oh really?...I don't knew*

*the fault is mine, sir by failing inform you* he apologized with me.

*No, no no...the fault is mine by losing the control* I said.

hehehehe we started to laught together about our wrongs

*hehe soo?... approimately 2 weeks?*

*yes sir...more or less is what will it take to grow...only repeat the same procedure every day*

*I'll have to be patient* I said.

*yes sir...don't worry* he answer me.

* * *

Has passed one month, and AUTO did take care the plant...very good. He always watered the plant and put it in the window where the sun will come, and with the time...the plant growing, and it was more bigger than the last time that the captain had brought. He had progressed...quite, the leaves of the plant were longer, green and bright than the last time, and the stems were more big and leafy, even, it had a little cocoon.

I was watering the plant and I put it in the window.

*Look...GO4* I said to GO4.

*yes sir, it's very big and beautiful* he answer me.

*yes...I think I did a good job*.

*Ahhh yes sir, you did a great job* he said to me.

*Thanks GO4*.

*I estimate the cocoon will open tomorrow* he said

*yes...I also think that*

We still watching the plant for a moment...When GO4 broke the silence.

*mmmm...you Know sir...you can also talk to the plant*

*heeeee?* I said very confused...I don't knew that.

*yes sir...we spoke it to the plants to not they feel alone...and to they feel happy*

*Really?* I said.

*yes sir...the plants have feelings too*

*Okay...all right*

I approached to the plant to talk

*ehhmm...eh..Hi...you look so pretty...you're so cute*

I said to the plant

*like this?* I ask him.

*yes sir...you do it good...you can also put music*

*aaammm okay*

Mmmmm I dont know what song...but in a instant it occurred to me that could put and I start to searching in the computer the song _''Only takes a moment''_ because this song is tranquil and appropiate for the plant...and started playing the song.

*Good choice, sir* GO4 said to me.

*yes...Do you liked it?* I said to the plant.

It felt so peaceful to hear the song and talk to the plant. I did it during all the day and the night.

(the next day...)

I wake up of my sleep mode and the first that I do is to see the plant, and I saw that it the cocoon now was a flower, and it was a yellow flower I felt so happy in this moment.

* GO4...* I called to GO4.

*yes sir?* he said

*Look it's a yellow flower!* I said very happy

*wow...it's so beautiful, sir*

We saw the flower for a long moment.

* Congratulations!* said a voice behind us...Was the captain and I greeted like a soldier

*good job AUTO!...the plant looks great* he said

*thanks captain* I said very proud.

*Well AUTO...now I'll carry the plant for to sow it*

*WHAT!?*I said a little sad .

* yes AUTO, this plant need more space to grow* he explains to me.

* ahhh...okey...* I said sad

*ahhhh...Don't worry AUTO...I'll bring other plant for help us with the project of ´the regeneration of the Earth´''

*REALLY?...oh thanks captain*

*thanks to you AUTO for your collaborations*he said me with a smile.

Then he took the plant and he headed to the elevator.

*I'm glad that you have a better relationship with the plants* he said before going.

I see how he goes with the plant I feel so happy to be participating in this important project, and I feel so happy for the plant that will have a better place to continue to grow.

*Congratulations, sir* GO4 said as he approached to me.

*and Thanks to you...for helping me*

*your welcome, sir* he said.

aahhh I did my job and a more step with my directive.

*_bye...my little plant...*_

* * *

Well... that's all, I hope ypu liked it and thanks for read ^^)/.


End file.
